Angel Of Domino
by NotEveryJulietNeedsARomeo
Summary: Yugi got a call from Kaiba, saying Mokuba has gone missing! Now Yugi and friends have to help Kaiba look for his brother, and what they find is something they didn’t expect. Mokuba has…wings! *rated for curseing*


Angel of Domino – Prologue 

**Mokuba's POV**

It started out as a normal Saturday morning. I got up early to go to Kaiba Corp with my brother, Seto Kaiba. I helped him out at work for a bit, and I was about to leave for lunch when I heard screaming from my brother's office.

Being the curious boy that I am, I stood by the door, trying very hard to make out what my brother was yelling about. I couldn't hear much, my brother made sure that his office as almost completely sound proof. Do not ask me why – my brother is weird like that. After awhile of standing next to the door, I could only make out a few pieces of what he was saying. Something about the company being bought, I think anyways. To find out more, I knocked on the door, not even waiting for an answer I opened the door and saw my brother glaring at his reflection in the large windows in his office.

"Seto?" I asked as I slowly walked farther into the office, staring at my brother as he turned to face me.

He was pissed. I could tell by just looking at his face.

"What are you doing here Mokuba?" He almost growled at me, I stopped walking and stood in the middle of his office. Right, I was supposed to be going to lunch, then home. Whoops.

"I-I just wanted to know if you were ok...you were yelling and…" I trailed off, for some reason I couldn't get the right words out.

"I'm fine Mokuba." He said, looking back out of the window. "Hurry up and go home."

I nodded and ran out of his office and down the hallway. I knew that when my brother was pissed, it was best to stay away from him. I walked outside of the Kaiba Corp building, looking up at the bright blue sky. It was a normal sunny day, besides from my brother's outburst. One of the limos drove up in front of me; the driver came around and opened the door for me. I told him thanks before climbing into the limo and buckled my seatbelt before the limo drove off.

I grabbed a manga book that I had left in here earlier in the morning. +Anima volume ten, the very last volume of this series, I was almost done with it. This manga had to be one of my favorite books ever, it was about four teens, around my age, and they had animal like powers. Who would like that? I quickly flipped the page open to the marked page I left it on and began reading. I didn't even get to the next page when I felt the limo jerk to the right very violently. I winced in pain because of my seat belt basically chocking me. When the small dizziness in my head cleared, I unbuckled my seatbelt. Putting my book down, I opened the door on my left or at least tried to. I couldn't open it! Was it blocked or something? I sighed and went to the other door.

I didn't even touch the handle when the door flew open; at first I thought it was the driver seeing if I was ok. Then a hand flew out to me and grabbed me roughly by my blue bandanna around my neck and dragged me out of the limo. I coughed slightly at this, the person holding my bandanna was basically chocking me with it.

"This is the kid?" I looked up to see a tall hooded man looming over me. I don't think this is going to end well…

"Who else would be riding in a Kaiba Corp limo?" The man holding my bandanna said. I was right; this isn't going to end well. "Let's hurry up and take him back to the boss."

Great! I was about to be kidnapped, _again_. Damn it, I hated this, had to fight back somehow. Although these two were clearly taller, and stronger than me, I did the first thing that came to mind. I kicked the man who was holding me in the shin, stupid move, but he let go of my bandanna and ran as fast as I could. I could hear the men yelling behind me, this made me run faster. I had no idea where I was running to, I just continued to run. That is, until I ran straight to a dead end. At least I could stop and catch my breath for a minute. Then I heard footsteps getting louder and heading towards me. Looks like I didn't have a minute to catch my breath after all.

I looked around, was there any way to get out of this stupid dead end?! I saw a fight escape linked to an apartment building right next to me, it wasn't what I was hoping for, but it'll have to do. I ran and jumped up, grabbing the rusted ladder and began climbing up.

"Hey! He's over here!" Damn it, they found me. I climbed faster, not looking below to look at the people who were climbing after me, but I could hear them. That made me run faster up the rusted and old steps.

I made it to the roof of the building; I stood for a second, catching my breath and looking for a way down. Wait, what am I thinking?! I don't have time to catch my breath! I needed to find a way down! I looked around, and found the stairs down, I dashed for them. Only to see the door open and another hooded man walk closer to me. I skinned to a stop and back up, I was about to run to the fire escape and try to get out, but then the other two hooded men came up it.

Damn it all to the fiery pits of hell.

I back up quicker, all though I had to stop backing up because I had reached the edge of the building. I looked back and down at the sidewalk that was at least six or seven stories down. I gulped and looked back at the three in front of me.

"No where left to run." One of them said, reaching for me. He grabbed me by my red shirt, but I fought back, kicking him in the stomach and biting his hand. He let out a cry of pain and let me go, but unluckily for me, he happened to let me go right over the edge of the building.

I was going to die.

I know it.

But then the other two men reached for me, grabbing my white and orange sleeves. What did they want me for? It must've been important if they didn't let me fall to my death right then and there.

"The boss will kill us if we let this kid go!" One said to the other. So they were just out to save themselves? Why am I not surprised?

They started to pull me up, and I could almost step onto the roof again, when I heard a ripping sound. I gasped slightly as I started to fall backwards – the two men holding the sleeves to my shirt in their hands.

/Now/ I was going to die.

I didn't yell though, it was plain obvious I was going to die, why make it worse? I looked up at the sky, seeing white birds fly above me. Maybe, just maybe, if I could fly like them, I could live. Then I could fly over to Kaiba Corp, and see my brother again. That's all I wanted, to see my brother smile one more time. I felt the wind go against me as I fell, I almost wasn't able to reach my hand up, reaching towards the sky.

I wish I had wings, I wish I could fly.'

***

**Juliet:** Mwhaha cliffhanger!! 3 Anyways, this is the start of my +Anima Yu-gi-Oh crossover. I had to center it around Mokie~ He's so cute xD I did a picture of go with this aswell - it's on my DA page *which I shall post the link on my page*

Reveiw please~ No flaming!


End file.
